


The Storm

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Rich can't help but remember being shovcked by the SQUIP whenever he sees lightning. So he's naturally terrified of it. Luckily he has a great boyfriend who's there to comfort him





	The Storm

Rich was terrified of lightning. The fear itself was literally crippling. When ever he'd see the flash he would instinctively hide or curl up into a ball to try and escape it. It reminded him of the shocks he'd feel everyday with the SQUIP, he could practically feel the pain in his spine whenever he saw lightning shoot across the sky. 

Now of course no one knew this.

Until one faithful sleepover at Chloe's house.

Dark, cloudy skies made Rich uneasy. He didn't mind the rain, he actually kind of thought it was soothing, but storms he couldn't help but worry that he'd see lightning in every dark sky. He did his best to avoid the windows at Chloe's house, but he didn't realise just how many decorated the walls of he house. Granted, it was a normal number of windows, but right now Rich felt like the walls were covered with transparent glass. He sighed into his drink cup when Jake approached him in the kitchen.

"You good, babe?" Jake asked, noticing that Rich had been slightly jittery.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rich practically squeaked, naturally causing Jake to be unconvinced. Jake raised an eyebrow and put an arm around his boyfriend, then looked him in the eye.

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"I'm good, promise." Rich said as Jake pressed his lips to Rich's temple.

"Come get me if you need me." Jake whispered softly. Rich nodded, and Jake left the kitchen. Rich sat down on one of the counters, nervously running a hand through his hair. He glanced outside, watching dark clouds float ominously overhead, rain tapping on the window. Rich sighed, he knew he needed to calm down. A few seconds later, Christine came in. She smiled at Rich, who gave her a half smile. He was beginning to become fidgety.

"Are you ok?" Christine asked sweetly. Rich gave a single nod.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Are you being honest with me, Rich?" She asked, giving a concerned look. He knew he could confide in Christine, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Before he could respond, a flash of light filled the room. Panic swelled inside Rich, he bolted straight for the pantry, closing the door behind him. The pantry was a bout the size of a small closet, but he leaned against the door. He sighed and sat down, his back still pressing against the door. He put his head between his knees, feeling tears form in his eyes. Everything is ok. Everything is ok. He repeated the phrase in his head. He just needed a second to calm down.

"Rich?" There was a knock at the door. He recognized Jake's voice. "Are you ok?" Rich wanted to respond, but he felt tongue-tied. He felt Jake try to turn the doorknob. He knew he'd worry soon if he didn't let him in. Rich stood up, then opened the door. Jake stood there, looking worried. Rich crashed into his boyfriend immediately, Jake put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Rich whispered.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" Jake ran his hand up and down Rich's back.

"Yeah... I'm just... I'm horrified of lightning, ever since the SQUIP... It would... God everyday..." Rich wanted to say too many things at once. Jake shushed him.

"Calm down, tell me when you're ready." Jake said, kissing the top of Rich's head. "We can head to Chloe's basement if you want, there's no windows down there." 

"Yeah..." Rich said, gripping Jake's hand tightly. Jake kept close to Rich's side, then walked with him to the basement. The two sat in a small living area, Rich leaned up against Jake, and Jake had his arm wrapped tightly around Rich. Rich felt himself start to calm down.

"When I see lightning I get reminded of the SQUIP shocking me..." Rich said. "I know it's not the same thing but..."

"I'm sorry, babe." Jake soothed.

"It's embarrassing." Rich mumbled.

"I have an idea," Jake said. "Let's make a deal, if you're ever going to tell me something that you think is embarrassing, then I'll tell you something that I think is embarrassing. That way you won't be scared to tell me, deal?"

"Deal." Rich smiled.

"Alright, sometimes in class or when we're out with our friends I zone out because I think about how badly I want to kiss you." Jake looked at his boyfriend. Rich giggled.

"That's sappy. But adorable." Rich smiled even bigger, kissing his boyfriend. "You're literally the best."

"Yeah, but that's only because you deserve the best." Jake said, kissing Rich back. 

"I love you." Rich sighed. Jake felt his whole face burn, just like it did every time he heard those words.

"I love you, too."


End file.
